The Wish That Almost Ruined My Life!
by all4sweets
Summary: Keely wishes she had never met the Diffys... Do I need to say more?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Another story…**

Chapter 1: Prologue

"I remember the day I made the biggest mistake of my life. I remember it perfectly, just like it was yesterday.

We were having a fight and to this day, I still can't remember what it was about. But you told me that won't be a problem!

Yes, I was so mad that I made a wish that I had never met Phil. Not that he had never gotten stuck in the past, just that he and I had never met.

I know that saying, "Be careful what you wish for," but I didn't believe it. How was I supposed to know that my wish would actually come true?"

"Are you ready?"

"Yes,I am!"

"Mrs. Diffy, I need you to relax! This device will allow you to replay the whole thing in your head so you can retell the story for us!"

"Okay!" She was nervous but it was about time the truth finally came out!

**A/N: This is just a "pilot" to see how you guys like this! Please read and review!**


	2. The Fight

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers. You guys give me hope lol...**

**Songrl**

**alotlikelove**

**cobraj899**

**Aye sea turtles**

**Shanaenae50591**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: The Fight

"Mrs. Diffy, can you see anything?"

"Yes, it's all coming back now!"

"Okay, so can you tell us the story from the beginning?"

"Yes, I… I think I can!"

_Flashback…_

Keely was just about to go out the door when she noticed her mirror. She walked over to it and checked her appearance for the millionth time. Phil was coming to her house to walk her to school, as usual, but today was different. He had told her last night that he wanted to ask her something important, but he wouldn't ask her until the next morning.

"Keely, Phil is here!" Keely's mom yelled up the stairs.

"Okay, I will be right down!" Keely yelled back. She smoothed her hair down once more and then ran down the stairs. She kissed her mom goodbye and then ran outside to see Phil waiting on the edge of the sidewalk. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Hey Keely!" Phil greeted her with one of his special smiles.

"Hey Phil!" Keely answered. They both started walking toward school. She waited for him to bring it up, but when he didn't after two minutes of silence, she finally burst.

"So Phil, what was it you wanted to tell me?" She tried to keep her voice calm but she just couldn't hide the enthusiasm.

"Um, Keely?" Phil started. His smile had disappeared and for the first time, she noticed the sadness in his eyes.

"Oh no! I don't like this." Keely said shaking her head, her eyes wide. After a moment's silence, she said "you're leaving, aren't you?"

She said it so quietly at first that Phil didn't hear her. Then the words registered in his brain. He shook his head up and down sadly.

At this Keely unexpectedly put her arms around his neck and buried her face in his t-shirt sobbing. This was not what Phil was expecting. He had told her this before but she had never sobbed. This made him realize his plan had been a mistake. He never should have done it. Now it was too late. He had to end it!

"APRIL FOOLS!" Phil shouted so suddenly that Keely jumped and immediately stopped crying.

"WHAT?" Keely wasn't sure she heard him right.

"I said… April Fools!" Phil had this 'sorry' look on his face.

"OH MY GOD!" Keely screamed. Then she punched him really hard.

"What was that for?" Phil asked rubbing his arm.

"For being a total JERK that's why! How could you do that to me! You freaked me out telling me you're leaving when your not! You crossed the line Phil Diffy!"

"I am sorry, I…"

"Forget it Phil! I never want to speak to you again!"

She stalked off ahead of him and would not turn around or stop when he called her name. Phil was worried; Keely had never said that to him before. He told himself that everything would be okay at lunch but deep down, he knew something bad was going to happen!

**A/N: I know the chapters are short so far, but I either promise to make them longer, or update more often. Or a combination of both! I don't think that you can tell where I am going with this yet. Actually, I barely know where I am going with this lol! Please review! I WILL ADD NEXT CHAPTER IF I CAN REACH MY GOAL OF 20 REVIEWS!**


	3. Rip My Heart Out

**A/N: Hey guys! I like the reviews I got! So here is another chapter. My goal is to reach thirty reviews with this chapter. I have seventeen right now. Like ten per chapter. Anyway…**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Rip my heart out!

When Phil walked into school, he headed towards Keely's locker, but she wasn't there.

"Hey Via!" Phil said to Via who was at her locker. Hers was right next to Keely.

"Hey Phil." Via smiled.

"Have you seen Keely?"

"Yea, she said she would be in the broadcast lab."

"Oh thanks!" But just as Phil was going to walk away, the bell rang. He would have to talk to her at lunch.

* * *

Phil had gym right before lunch which was sort of good since he always worked up an appetite. But all the energy he used drained him and he was usually in a bad mood until he had food in his stomach. This is one of the reasons that caused Keely to make the wish.

"Hey Phil." Owen said as he walked up to Phil. Phil's locker was on the corner of a hallway that met another one.

"Hey, Owen." Phil said throwing his books into his locker. He was in a bad mood already because of what happened with Keely. But the wiping out of his energy in gym had pushed him near the edge.

"I heard something happened between you and Keely this morning." At that moment, Keely was walking down the other one heading towards Phil's locker because she wanted to apologize to him. When she heard her name, she stopped.

"Yea, well… you know how it's April Fools?"

"Yea…"

"Well, I told her that I was going home on my time mach… um… I mean I told her that I was moving as a joke and she totally freaked out." Phil said silently relieved that he saved himself before the words 'going home on my time machine' slipped.

"Girls… Psh!" Owen said rolling his eyes. "They always take everything too seriously." Keely rolled her eyes at this but waited to hear Phil's answer.

"I know right! She was acting like a drama queen. She was crying and everything. At first I felt bad but then it just got annoying." Phil replied. Owen shook his head up and down agreeing.

Keely didn't hear anymore of the conversation. Hearing Phil say that made her feel like he had ripped her heart out, threw it on the ground, and stepped on it. She started to cry so she turned down the hall and ran. She ended up in the school's courtyard. It was empty except for a few picnic tables and a fountain. She sat down at the fountain and continued crying. Then she thought of something.

"I wish I had never met Phil Diffy! No, wait. I wish I had never met the Diffy's!"

**A/N: So there you have it. Please read and review. Remember my goal: 30 REVIEWS! I have 17. Anyway, I am sure a few of you were wondering how her wish comes true. I figured out how I want it to happen. Its gonna be kinda random but I think I am going to like it. Well, until it hits 30…**


	4. The Decision

**A/N: I am SO sorry for the delay. School just sucks! Anyway, I am hoping to get a chapter for Miss Pickford out soon and then a chapter for Are We Friends or Enemies. Even though I didn't reach the goal, I am putting up another chapter but I really would like it if I could get 14 reviews for this chapter.**

**To:**

**1pheelygurl: LOL**

**And thanks to all my other lovely reviewers**

**Read on my little kittens…**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: The Decision

"Zeus, Zeus!" Venus shouted as she flew into the room. She stopped a few feet from his throne. A servant pushed a chair under her just as she started to collapse. "Thank you!" she said out of breath, her hand on her chest.

"What's going on?" Zeus asked. Venus had never barged in here before. When she didn't answer right away he got impatient.

"Keely…Teslow!" She said still breathing heavily.

Zeus didn't say anything at first. It had been hundreds of years since they had dealt with any humans. Occasionally there were a few incidents, but they didn't come up very often. They had all been forced to retire when their life stories were turned into 'Myths!' Zeus grew angry remembering that word.

Some human decided to dedicate his life to making people believe that the gods were actually myths because Zeus would not save his daughter's life. It had been an accident but the man blamed the gods. He was successful and now they all lived a top Mt. Olympus in the sky rarely leaving.

Finally, he spoke. "What about her?"

Venus, having had a chance to calm down, was breathing normally again. "She made a wish. A wish that she had never met the Diffy's."

"Yea, so?" Zeus didn't know what the big deal was. "Wait, why did it come to you? You deal with love and beauty so this must be…" He trailed off. It had to be a love wish.

"Yes, it's in her fate that she and Phil Diffy end up together. Everything was going pretty well since he is stuck in her time and his father can't fix the time machine." Venus grinned mischiefly at the last part of the sentence. It was her job to keep Keely's fate in control and she had had quite a bit of fun messing with Lloyd's mind.

"I still don't see the problem."

Venus rolled her eyes. "I just said that it's their fate that they end up together and by granting her wish, it destroys everything."

"So don't grant it." Zeus said stating the obvious.

"I have to. She made a REAL wish. The strong kind. The kind that means that the person who wished it TRULY meant it from the bottom of their hearts."

"Oh! Okay… now we have a problem."

They both sat there for a while thinking things over.

Suddenly, Zeus jumped up. "I'VE GOT IT!"

"What? What is it?" Venus said sitting up hopefully.

"There is a loophole here. What were the exact words Keely said?"

"She said, 'I wish I had never met the Diffy's!' Why do you ask?" Venus questioned. She didn't get it yet.

"Okay, she wished she HAD never met the Diffy's. That means that you can grant the wish temporarily. For about ten years. Then when she is 25, she will see Phil on the streets, and they will both remember each other."

"You're right!" Venus said getting up from her chair.

"Now go grant it before something ELSE happens." Zeus said smiling.

She smiled back. She started to walk toward the door but turned around to say something.

"If this doesn't work… I blame you!" Then she turned around and walked out the door.

**A/N: I know you are all happy that there isn't really a cliffie. So now you know what happened in the past. The story will now continue in the present. You also know why and how Keely's wish was granted. I hoped you liked my little mythical meeting thingy. I am sorry if anyone cares that I messed up the names. Venus is Roman while Zeus is Greek! I didn't care though so I am just telling you now that I knew. Don't forget to push the little blue button below to review. GOAL: 14 REVIEWS!**


	5. Changes

**A/N: I am not very happy right now. I only got 2 reviews for the new chapters I put up. TWO! I mean, its not even 3. JUST TWO! Not happy at all. I do want to thank **PheelyPATDJonasBrothersKingdomHeartsFOBHSMalgaeawesomeness **and **BrOwnEyedcutie112092** for taking about 10 seconds to write a review. Let me tell you, I really appreciate it. Anyway, I was going to write a big chapter, but since I got such a crappy feedback (no offense to people who did review) I am going to give you guys a crappy chapter. Again, I apologize to the people who gave me reviews. I know it's not fair to you.**

Chapter 5: Changes

After Keely's wish was granted by Venus, things obviously changed.

Friends: Keely stayed friends with Tia and the other popular people. She never became friends with Seth, or Via. After high school, she and Tia went there separate ways and Keely met her roommate Jane (Janie) who would become her best friend. (You will meet her next chapter)

Boys: Keely went out with a lot of boys and one of them was Owen. After college she met a guy named Jake and after two years of dating, he asked her to marry him. She said yes. (Jake is the fiancé I mentioned in the summary)

Job: Keely grew up to be a veterinarian. She never gained an interest in video broadcast without Phil there. Right after college, with the help of Janie's parents, the best friends opened up their own veterinarian office.

Of course, there is probably more but I can't think of it right now. So throughout the story I will be adding information like this as to what is different.

**A/N: Please push that little blue button over there. It will only take about ten seconds out of your life.**


	6. Dancing and Diamonds and Things

**A/N: Hey everyone. I am not overjoyed with the reviews I got, but seven is way better than two so I am pretty satisfied. Not happy, but satisfied. Anyway, since more of you made an effort, I am going to give you a normal chapter. One more thing… I decided to start the story BEFORE Keely gets engaged. So right now, Jake is her boyfriend but NOT her fiancée. Okay, that said…enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Dancing and Diamonds and Things

"You ready to go Keely?" Janie asked as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Um… yea!" Keely answered as she finished typing and then tore her eyes away from the computer. She and Janie were just about to go to lunch. Keely got up and they both walked out into the crowded streets of New York. It was sunny but there was a nice breeze and Keely closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of the wind blowing in her face.

"So, where to?" Janie asked looking at Keely expectantly.

"I don't care. You pick." Keely said. She never really cared what she ate unless she was having a certain craving.

"Hmmm! Lets do Chinese." Janie finally said. Their favorite place was just across the street. When they walked in, they were seated and they ordered their drinks.

When the waiter left, Janie faced Keely in the booth they were in and asked, "So… what are you two love birds doing tonight?"

Keely smiled. "We're going dancing."

"Oooh, that's nice! And new. He hasn't taken you before has he?"

"No! That's why I am so excited. You know, you should come."

"Um… no! I can't dance to save my life. Anyway, I would only be a third wheel." Janie said sipping her drink.

"Jake told me that Max would be there." Keely said trying to hide her smile. Max was Jake's best friend and Janie had met him about a month ago. Keely knew that Janie had liked him right away, and although she didn't admit it, she knew that Janie was crushing bad.

"So what!" Janie said. "Why should I care?"

"You should care because I know your like him." Keely answered looking smug.

Janie frowned at her but didn't say anything.

"So are you coming?" Keely asked looking hopeful. Even though Jake had always made an effort to talk to both of them when the three went out together, one of them always ended up being the third wheel anyway. She wanted Janie to go to keep Max busy.

Plus, she knew her friend liked him and Janie hadn't been on a date in three months ever since she found out that her asshole of a boyfriend (Sean) had been cheating on her. What really made Keely mad though was that Sean had been cheating on her from the very moment that he had asked Janie out. How dare he do that Keely thought. She remembered the satisfaction of seeing Janie slap him. In fact, she did it so hard that there was a palm print on his cheek. Janie was usually a calm person and rarely resorted to violence. But you did NOT want to maker her mad or get on her bad side.

"Yes! I guess I will." Janie suddenly said interrupting Janie's thoughts. She tried to make it look like Keely was dragging her there but a smile was creeping onto her face.

The waiter came and they ordered there food. They spent the rest of the time chatting about the newest fashions and celebrity gossip. After a while, they got up to leave. They had to go back to work.

Keely smiled as she thought about her job. She was a veterinarian. Janie was too. They both owned their own business after being out of college for about a year. They hadn't had enough money so with the help of Janie's parents (filthy rich) they managed to do it. They were told that the money didn't have to be paid back, but Janie and Keely were currently saving so they _could_ pay them back.

* * *

After about four more hours, Janie and Keely left. They had hired two other doctors who were still working and assured Janie and Keely that they would close up. Janie and Keely, besides working together, also lived together in a cute little apartment.

They took a taxi home and went upstairs to get ready. Jake and Max were picking them up at seven to go to dinner and then dancing at a club. They were almost ready when the Jake buzzed up. Janie let them in the building and then unlocked the door so that they could let themselves in. Keely and Janie walked into the small living room.

"Hey you!" Keely said as she ran to him and kissed him on the cheek. She had wanted to kiss him on the lips but she knew that the simple kiss on the cheek was already making Janie and Max blush.

"Hey yourself! I see you ladies are all ready to go." Jake said.

"You see correctly." Janie answered.

The girls grabbed their purses and walked outside to a waiting cab. They all climbed in and went to a fancy Italian restaurant. Keely was happy to notice that Janie was getting along quite well with Max. She was even doing a little flirting. Something that Keely hadn't seen happen since the break-up with Sean.

After dinner they all got into a cab and went to the club. When they got their, they found the line to be long. Keely started to worry that they wouldn't get in, but Max just walked up to the bouncer, showed him something, and the next thing she knew, they were inside.

"How did you do that?" Janie asked Max.

"I have connections." Max told her giving her a mischievous smile.

Janie blushed and turned away. "Should we find a table first, or just hit the floor?" she inquired.

Keely leaned in toward so that only Janie could here what she was about to say. "I thought you couldn't dance to save your life."

"Okay, I was exaggerating, I can dance. Don't give me that smug look." Janie said noticing the smile that Keely was giving her. It said, "I knew it."

They chose to grab a table first and order drinks. Then Jake got up and took Keely's hand. He took her to the dance floor and that's the last Janie saw of the two of them for another hour.

At first, she was nervous being alone with Max. But he was so easy to talk to. After about a minute that Keely and Jake left, Max asked her if she wanted to dance and she said yes.

Just as they got out there, the song changed to a slow dance. They stood there for about five seconds before he held out his hand. Again, Janie found herself comfortable with him.

* * *

At the end of the night, Jake and Max brought them home. They all had coffee and some apple pie that Keely had bought that morning. Later, as Keely was giving Jake a proper good-bye in the living room, Max and Janie were in the kitchen. Max got up to go, but as he reached the doorway, he turned around.

"Do you think I could call you sometime?" he asked her. She noticed that he was slightly blushing.

"I would like that!" Janie said smiling. He returned it and after she found a piece of paper and a pen, she wrote down her number. Then he and Jake left.

As soon as she closed the door, Keely turned around. Oh my god! I can tell by your face that you gave him the digits."

Janie smiled and sat down on the couch. Keely sat down next to her and they spent the next hour talking. Janie told Keely how comfortable she was around Max and Keely told Janie that Jake had asked her to dinner on Saturday. He had something important to talk to her about. Keely was afraid that Jake might be breaking up with her, but Janie told her that she knew that wasn't it. Just by seeing the way he looked at Keely, Janie knew that he was crazy about her. When Janie noticed the time, she told Keely that they should get to bed.

* * *

When Saturday night arrived, Keely was nervous. She had no idea what he would want to talk to her about. She didn't have much time to think it over because Jake buzzed up and she let him in. When he got upstairs she kissed him deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck. She practically melted when he put his arms around her waist.

"How's that for a hello?" Keely asked smiling up at his face when they came up for air.

"Pretty good!" He said laughing back.

"Only pretty good? Well, then I guess next time I have to try harder."

Keely grabbed her bag and they left. She had no idea where he was taking her. She was surprised when the cab pulled up to a fancy French restaurant. There was a small line but Jake just took her hand and pulled her up to the door. He told the guy that he had reservations. When he found them, they were led to a table. The atmosphere was romantic and Keely finally felt relieved. This was definitely not the place to break up with someone.

They spent most of the meal talking about anything, just enjoying each other's company. When they ordered desert, Jake turned to her. For the first time ever, Keely saw him looking extremely nervous.

"Keely," he said taking her hand in his. "We have been dating for two years now and I can honestly say that they have been the best two years ever. You know I love you right?"

"Of course! I love you too Jake." Keely said squeezing his hand.

When she did this, it gave him a boost of confidence and he started to smile. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but then thought better of it. To Keely's surprise, he got up instead. He moved toward her and then got down on one knee. He pulled out a small black box and opened it. Keely gasped. Inside was the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen.

"Keely, will you marry me?" Jake said looking into her eyes.

Keely just stared at him for a moment. She put her hands to her mouth and felt tears well up. She didn't want to say anything incase she started to blubber so instead, she shook her head up and down.

Jake took the ring and put it on her finger. Then he pulled her into his arms and lifted her up twirling around. They were both laughing when he put her back on the ground gently. Then he pulled her close to him and gave her a passionate kiss.

Keely couldn't believe it. She was GETTING MARRIED!

**A/N: Okay, this has to be the longest chapter I have ever written lol. So if you guys want another good chapter soon, then you know what to do. Remember, it only takes about twenty seconds to write a review. So please do it and I just want to say that I am putting my other story "Are We Friends or Enemies" on hold. I just haven't had time to keep writing along with school and the two other stories that some of you are currently reading. I will keep writing when I finish one of these or both.**


End file.
